


Reservation

by Punk_mit_Keks



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Awkward Boners, M/M, dorks being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_mit_Keks/pseuds/Punk_mit_Keks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp au prompt: “you were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so I sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservation

“Oh, ah, t-that’s my seat, could you, like, uhm, get up?”

The voice talking to me was rough, a bit high pitched; maybe his throat was sore.

“Actually I made a reservation, so, uh.”

I heard him sigh, yet I didn’t acknowledge him, I looked out the window and didn’t move. I saw his reflection in the glass. A bony figure, a loose knitted gray scarf hid his mouth, he wore a green pullover and blonde hair stood up his head and made him appear like the satire of a professor. His eyes covered in round black patches like a panda bear. He looked around nervously and his body jerked all so often. I couldn’t identify details at the reflection, yet I saw his anger and impatience grow as the minutes ticked by.

“That’s my place,” his voice finally squeaked, disgruntled and maybe surprised. I just shrugged and tried to hide my grin.

“Dude, I got a reservation. Move!” he urged and I turned my head to look at him.

He had his round eyes opened wide and the big bags under them were just as bad as they seemed in the reflection. His thin eyebrows were pushed up high at his forehead. His blonde hair was twisted around his head into every direction as if it had exploded. His somewhat crazy and determined look reminded me even more of a lunatic professor. His frequent twitching and blinking of one eye amplified my belief he must have taken part of a crazy scientific experiment. He was around my age though, probably a college student. Would be ironic if his major was science, maybe it was biology, creating Frankenstein’s Monster and stuff.

I shrugged once more. I guess, or at least I hoped, my face was expressionless while I watched his eyebrows wrinkle together. I tried my best to hide my amusement while he got more annoyed and pressed air into his cheeks that got very round.

“There are plenty other seats,” I stated.

The train wasn’t even half full and the seat directly next to mine was empty, even the two places facing me were empty. During our conversation the train had arrived and already rolled out at the next station and the blonde guy kept his eyes fixated at me. He had a sing bag around his left shoulder and held his suitcase with the other hand.

“But I reserved this seat, at the window, with table and in driving direction!”

“Too bad.”

This time I wasn’t able to hide my grin. The blonde grunted and put his suitcase at the rack. I looked back out the window while he tangled his legs under the table and sat at the seat next to me. Well I wasn’t looking at him, so I didn’t notice he wasn’t sitting down next to me. He grabbed my wrist to get my arm out of the way. I turned my head in time to see him take a seat at my lap, his legs squeezed under the table.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“Sitting at my seat!”

“I’m sitting here!”

“Too bad.”

That guy was smug. He turned to the seat next to us were his bag was placed and took a book out of it. It was too fast for me to identify the cover and then he leaned back into my chest and face.

“Dude!”

He didn’t react at me complaining and stubbornly flipped the pages. I huffed and wondered if he was that fast in reading or just so absolutely stubborn. Well, if he thought to get me out of his seat this way he was certainly wrong. I managed to turn my head and was relieved I still had a sight out of the window even though the blonde fluff stayed at the corner of my eyesight. I shifted a bit into the seat and tried to stay relaxed despite the weight at my lap, the pressure against my chest and his pointy ass digging into my thighs. His twitchiness regularly jolted through my body as well, it was fucking annoying. Yet I was more persistent than him and stayed in place.

I heard his knees bump the table every time he shifted a bit. It must be uncomfortable for him as well. He stopped to turn the pages that quickly so I figured he must be actually reading now and I watched trees and fields and buildings brush by the window fast and the horizon sneak by slowly.

He moved his legs around a lot, each move accompanied by a bump and my thighs almost gave in to the weight, even though he wasn’t even that heavy with his skinny ass. His shoulder blades jittered against my chest with each move and I got a mouthful of his scarf or his hair when he turned his head to look out the window. He did so every three or four minutes and I felt he must do this to mock me. We were close enough for me to identify the detergent he used; it was a cheap brand from Walmart. He also smelled like coffee and his cologne had a refreshing earthy quality.

“You’re strangling me!” I finally muttered three more stations down the road.

“Well. You let me take my seat then?”

“No.”

He might was stubborn, but so was I. I knew it didn’t actually made sense for me to keep this stupid sturdiness, after all I was the one who had the weight at his lap and my feet were both slowly falling asleep. I was pretty sure my blood supply got clamped off by that dude. Yet I didn’t want to lose to him.

I turned my head to the seat next to us, before following my plan I had to split out some of his scarfs fluff and then I grabbed for his bag. I opened it with my arm that was on that side and looked into it. There was a book about meditation, a water bottle, a bottle of pills, pack hankies, an IPod; the earphone cable was knotted into some pens and his keys at which a small halfway solved Rubik’s Cube was chained at. I decided to go for the IPod and grabbed it out the bag.

“Hey!”

I tuned it on and scrolled through his library. Some pop music, Tibetan singing bowls and the soundtrack of the fearless vampire killer musical and Bruce Lee Game of Death. What a strange collection!

He turned and grabbed for his IPod before I finished scrolling through. I stretched my arm and he had to lean to the side and snap it out my hand. His thighs rubbed a lot against mine with all the movement and his butt practically massaged my crotch.

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Get your hands off my stuff!”

He pushed his music player back into his bag and slipped it down from the seat to the legroom. He had to bend over to do that so his weight shifted and I felt his balls press against my lap. Holy moly. He sat up again, took his book and just when he was to lean back against me he froze in place.

“You got a boner.”

Shit.

“Don’t get a boner!”

“Well, you’re the one giving me a lap-dance.”

“Dude!”

My cheeks were flushed. There was no way in hiding anyway; he basically sat at my erection. Every move he, or I, or the train made reminded him of my hard on.

“Just stand up and sit somewhere else.”

“You gay, or what?!”

“So what?”

“uh,” he breathed out shakily, and I saw his hands trembling when he put his book down at the table. Still flustered I figured this was my opportunity to get rid of him, so I leaned towards his neck and breathed out at his skin softly. My teeth nibbled at his neck and I heard him exhale, felt him straighten his back and his tremble to become worse. The motion made his pointy ass to dig even harder into me and I placed my hands at his thighs and squeezed them.

“Sure you want to sit here?”

He whimpered, yet he did nothing else. No reflexes of running away from me I had hoped for, no words of disgust, just his tremble and legs shifting awkwardly. His body practically was on vibrating mode and he pressed his legs together and managed with that motion to press into my lap as well.

“Oh my god, this arouses you, too?!”

“No!”

“Sure it does!” I grinned and stroke my hands up his thighs and when my palms almost reached his V-line I let them trail to his center, slowly.

He gasped and I huffed. What an interesting turn of events. I whispered a second kiss at his neck and closed my eyes to capture every little hitch in his breathe and every little gasp he made. My erection throbbed strangled in my pants and by his weight and I rolled my hips very punctuated.

“Dude, stop!”

He didn’t mean what he was saying, his noises and his flushed ears betrayed him. I liked this situation; he was at my mercy now. I licked my lips and my finger stroke over his center. Unbelievable, there for real was a bulge. He shuddered and his hands gripped mine hard and stopped my movement.

“Stop!”

He was probably right. I crossed his boundary, which was not fair. This time my tights twitched, maybe because of his weight, or my troubles to hold myself back. I removed my hands from him and leaned back into the seat with a sigh. I also almost forgot we were in public. I tried to press myself into the seat, made myself flat so he had enough space to crawl down from me. I heard some squeaked noises from him before he moved and planted at the seat next to me.

“Sorry.”

He grunted and I didn’t dare to look at him.

“You want your seat back?”

It was pathetic, my feel of control and power was stripped away from me and now I felt embarrassed and mistaken. He probably had all right to be angry at me.

“Keep it,” he snorted and took his book up from the table, it was something about economics. What a waste he wasn’t going to be a professor someday. Apparently at least not a professor in science.

We sat in awkward silence and I watched green and gray flit by the window. I felt my feet itch intolerably from the feel of slowly waking up and I shook them nervously in hopes they’d return to normal soon. At least they distracted me from the problem in my pants long enough for the problem to vanish. As the blonde did before he looked up from his book periodically and joined my gaze out the window. It was every two minutes now, his concentration must be terrible.

“Let’s swap seats,” I offered and stood up, he didn’t move though. I stood until it was time for him to look up from his book again and he just watched me with tired features.

“Come on,” I said.

His gaze darted at the desk and when he realized that I wasn’t backing out he stood up and made room for me to get out the booth. When I stood in the hallway his shoulder bumped mine when he made to sit down again, this time at the seat at the window. The seat he had a reservation for. I roamed my hand through my bag at the rack before I planted myself beside him.

I held my Rubik’s Void in hand and started to twist and turn on the form so the colors were disarranged before I started to solve it. It took me about five minutes; I had to think in between to turn the differently colored elements into the correct direction. I purchased the Void six weeks ago and wasn’t as trained as with my Cube. I was pretty proud of my 32.59 seconds record there, though that’s nothing compared to the world record of 5.25 seconds. Like, are you fucking serious?

It didn’t take long for my true intention to manifest and the blonde to get interested in my puzzle. His book bore him anyway and two minutes into me solving my puzzle he didn’t glance out the window repeatedly but at my hands.

The Void had a fucking hole in the center, which made the whole thing harder to solve then the Cube. The color of the cube in the middle was like the first information on solving the Rubik’s Cube, but as mentioned there was no color in the middle with the Void, so the starting point was different.

Once I solved it he didn’t look back at his book.

“Do it again,” he said.

I looked at him and gave him the Void for him to disorganize the puzzle. He looked at it and twisted the layers. He looked at the hole and I saw his mind processing how it was able to move when there was no middle part. Once he had rearranged the puzzle he gave it back to me.

“I’m Craig,” I said.

“Tweek,” he answered and our eyes met. He gave me a smile before he looked back at the puzzle.

“Now show me how to solve it."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure on how to end this so I settled with a shared interest :)  
> holidays are great, so much free time, if you have some ideas shoot them my way :)
> 
> 4:21 minutes of your time to educate you about Rubik’s Cube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwNUmnDu1r8


End file.
